To Die A Gryffindor
by our dancing days
Summary: But right now, the Death Eaters don't care what her smile looks like. They don't care if she's brave. / The death and life of Parvati Patil.


**Title: **To Die A Gryffindor

**Characters: **Parvati and Padma Patil.

**Notes**: This is a story about the character and final moments of Parvati Patil. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>She is Parvati Patil. She is a Gryffindor, 'til the day she dies. No one denies that, and no one tries, because the Patils are a long, halfblood line that has been in Gryffindor for centuries, longer than the Longbottoms, longer than the Potters.<p>

Her twin has always said, though, that she fights like a Slytherin, laughs like a Ravenclaw, smiles like a Hufflepuff and thinks like a Gryffindor.

She never did explain what she meant.

But right now, admist danger and sparks, Parvati fights like a Slytherin.

That's what she thinks, as she launches herself at the next Death Eater, throwing spells like they are nothing, yelling incantations as though this is a childhood game that she is playing.

But here, in this moment, her braid is swinging behind her and the world is alight with red and green and her feet are dancing on the tarmac as though it is the polished floor of the Great Hall. Everything is choreographed and performed to perfection; from the way she pirouettes away from a curse to when she casts a hex behind her.

There are five of them. Their masks have fallen to the floor, and she casts an _Incendio _on the nearest one just to watch it burn.

She realises that she _does _fight like a Slytherin. Her curses her cunning and her eyes are narrowed with malice, and she feels in control and she _likes _it. Maybe too much.

Then, she laughs like a Ravenclaw.

As she fights, she does laugh. It is a little bit eccentric, and controlled, but it's the epitome of quiet thoughtfulness and studiousness.

It's free. It's like a bird's song; it's open-ended and full of promises and it's so astoundingly _simple _and it's not special or unique. It's just a laugh that belongs to a Ravenclaw.

Padma _would _be proud.

And, she must complete the set, and so she smiles like a Hufflepuff.

The first time her twin told her this, she said it very slowly. Like it was a secret, or like it was a promise, and she was afraid of breaking it. "_You know, Parvati... you smile like a... like a Hufflepuff." _She stuttered and she paused but the intention was clear. Even now, it is something to smilke about.

Her smile is kind. It's patient and it's small, just a curve of the lips and twinkle of the eyes. Her smile is loyal. You can always rely on it to be there, right beside you. Her smile is that of the Hufflepuff House, because it shines.

Oh, how she shines.

Of course, though, she thinks like a Gryffindor.

Every move is impulsive and maybe just a little reckless, and when she fights those Death Eaters for everything she's worth, she doesn't feel fear. She doesn't think she's in danger.

Her eyes are alight, shining black in the darkness, and everything about her screams _Brave! _Because she is.

From when she steps back and aims a Blood Boiling Curse at the nearest Death Eater for the first time, to when she catches one in a headlock. It's all brash and bold and she looks for all the world like she knows what she's doing.

But right now, the Death Eaters don't care what her smile looks like. They don't care for her laugh, or who she fights like. They don't care if she's brave.

It's a lucky shot that gets her, in the end. She's too busy planning her next move, and impulsively lurching to the right, all the while laughing and smiling, because she's almost _enjoying _it. She enjoys seeing their faces fall as they hit the ground.

But it's sent her way and she's distracted. She can just see it out of the corner of her eye and vaguely wonders what type of curse is that much of a vivid green.

Padma Patil once said that her twin fought like a Slytherin, laughed like a Ravenclaw and smiled like a Hufflepuff.

But at Parvati's funeral, she only mentioned one thing. "She died like a Gryffindor."


End file.
